My Love Girl Haibara Ai
by HaibaraEdogawa4869
Summary: Conan Edogawa Adalah pria yang pemalu dalam mengungkapkan persaan pada Ai. Nama pada kasus Zombie conan pun... R&R . Update chapther 3 ;)
1. Prologue

My Lovely Girl

Conan menguap ketika Haibara membangunkannya. Ai berteriak "Conan! Kau sudah kesiangan!Aku pikir kau sudah ,Kojima,dan Tsuburaya sudah bersiap siap di ruang tamu!"

Conan yang merasakan kaget lansung saja melompat dari tempat tidurnya tak sadar bahwa semalam dia tidur dengan menarik nafas dalam dalam dan Ia meng-

"Conan!" Ai mengomelinya. "Tak ada waktu untuk itu!"

"Iya iya dasar Putri Pengantuk! " Ejek Conan dengan sebal

"Perhatikan jalanmu!" sahut Ai

Conan tak menyadari bahwa kakinya tersandung.

BRUK

"Aduh! Sial! Kenapa ada kayak ginian sih! " Umpat Conan Kesal.

Haibara bukannya membantu malah menertawakannya.

'Dasar Nenek Sihir!' ejek Conan dalam hati saking kesalnya .

Pada saat yang sama , terjadi pertentangan kecil antara 3 Anggota Shonnen Tantei-dan di ruAang tamu.

"Untuk apa kau membawa Itu " Seru Ayumi sambil menjuk ember yang penuh dangan cacing milik Genta Dan Mitsuhiko untuk memancing.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Mitsuhiko bingung tanpa Ia ketahui bahwa Ayumi Tak suka Cacing.

"Sudah buang saja cacing itu! Kita beli umpan saja." Seru Ayumi Kesal

Saat ini _**Genta**_belum menyadari perasaannya pada Ayumi.

"Nih Pegang deh . Lembuh lho kulitnya" ucap Genta sambil memberikan Cacing yang ia beri nama Clussy Pada Ayumi.

TBC


	2. The adventure

"Genta! Hentikan! " Teriak Ayumi ketakutan . "Mitsuhiko Tolong! "

Mitsuhiko tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya diam melihat kejar-kejaran _**Genta **_yang ke-senangan karena membuat Ayumi ketakutan. Dan _**Ayumi **_yang menangis.

Setelah lama berfikir akhirnya Mitsuhiko lebih memilih untuk diam dan menonton.

_**25 Minutes Later !**_

Akhirnya Conan dan Ai pun turun Kebawah. Ayumi Tiba tiba saja memeluk Ai sambil menangis.

"Ai-chan!, Aku takut . Genta jahat, Dia memberikanku cacing yang menggelikka. " Tangis Ayumi di pelukan Ai.

Ai yang mendengarkan perkataan Ayumi pun langsung memberikan Death-Glare terbaiknya Pada Genta yang membuat Genta Terdiam Seketika Karena Ketakutan Melihat Tatapan Ai. Disisi lain Conan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Genta yang tadinya kesenangan menjadi ketakutan seketika.

_**Skip**_

_**Tempat pemancingan . 12.09 p.m**_

'"Aku tau kau suka kan apa yang baru saja terjadi " Ucap Ai dengan tetap menatap kedepan. Conan yang berada disampingnya pun hanya diam tak berkutik .

Semua sudah siap untuk memancing .Namun Ayumi memancing tanpa umpan,Ia menolak jika cacing harus menjadi umpan pancingannya.

Sedangkan Conan hanya berkeliling Arena pemancingan . Matanya menangkap seorang anak Kecil sekitar umur 8 tahun yang melihat apa yang dilakukan anak itu. Ternyata Ia melihat Suatu barang di Ai yang bersinar. Tiba tiba anak itu melompat ke-dalam Air dan mengambil benda mencurigakan itu. Setelah Anak itu naik Ia memegang kepingan Emas yang ternyata adalah emas yang bias membuat manusia menjadi zombie jika dipersatukan dengan kepingan emas lainnya.

Conan yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di rerumputan pun itu yang menyadari ada yang berjalan ke arahnya pun langsung saja menengok ke belakang.

"Who are You? Pergi!Pergi dari sini! " Teriak anak itu untuk mengusir Conan

"Aku orang baik jangan takut"Rayu Conan dengan halus walaupun sebenarnya Ia kesal karena dibentak oleh seorang anak kec_i_l.

"I said Go! Go now! Pergi dari sini sebelum kau mati! " Usir Anak Itu.

Conan semakin takmengerti . Tiba-tiba saja muncul cahanya dari kalung Kristal emas Dileher anak tak tahu apa yang terjadi namun,Anak itu berubah menjadi zombie berbentuk anak kecil. Conan Yang taktahu apa-apa pun lansung lari terbirit-birit.

"Ayumi-chan,Genta,Mitsuhiko,Haibara! Kita harus pergi" Teriak Conan setelah sampai di tempat pemancingan.

"Hah!? Apa maksudmu? Kita saja belum mendapatkan 1 ikan pun." Protes Ai.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara! AYO LARI!" Perintah Conan sambil berlari memegang tangan Ai untuk membawanya pergi dari sana.

'Aku akan melindungimu Ai-chan! Itu janjiku! Aku akan selalu menepati janji itu. Aishiteru aku terlalu malu untuk ' Batin Conan Sedih dan Gelisah.


	3. When My friend is Dead

Minna. Gomenasai for late updated. I am realy sorry. I am busy for my studied. And many other. But here Chapter 4 for My Lovely Girl Haibara Ai. R&amp;R Please. Watashi wa anata ga suki Conan-kun!

Conan Dan anggota Shonnen Tantei-dan terus berlari secepat yang mereka bisa.

GREP.

Tiba tiba sebuah lengan kasar memegang pundak Genta.

"Argh!" Teriak Genta ketakutan

Conan yang mendengar teriakan Genta-pun menghentikan larinya sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Ai. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Zombie bertubuh pendek menarik Genta ke-kerumunan zombie lainnya.

"Genta!" Teriak Conan Panik dan Kesal.

"Aku tidak apa apa! Pergilah ! Temukan cara menghilangkan zombie sialan ini! Teriak Genta .

Awalnya Conan ragu namun setelah Ai menyarankan untuk pergi,akhirnya Conan pergi.

'Aku pasti akan menghancurkan zombie sialan ini. Genta, pegang janjinku.' Ucap Conan dalam hati dengan pennuh keyakinan.

Conan dan para anggota shonnen tantei-dan pun berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Namun Mitsuhiko dan Ayumi tertangkap oleh Anak kecil yang berubah wujud menjadi zombie, Tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa pada Conan.

50 minutes later. Kudou's residence.

"Edogawa-kun!" panggil Ai dengan suara lemah.

Conan yang mendengar suara Ai yang lemah pun menjadi Khawatir.

" Kenapa? Ada Apa? Ada masalah? " Tanya Conan khawatir.

" Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko sudah .. " Ai tak dapat melanjutkannya karena Air mata keluar dari matanya.

Conan mengerti apa yang ingin Ai ia menjadi sedih karena kehilangan 2 temannya lagi, Juga Ai yang mulai pun memeluk Ai dan mengusap kepala Ai dengan Lembut. Ai yang kaget dengan perlakuan Conan pun bertanya.

"Ngh , err , Conan? Kenapa Kau memelukku? " Tanya Ai heran. ( Namun Ai Sebenarnya ingin dipeluk Conan)

TBC

" Karena aku ingin kau berhenti menangis. Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis,setelah itu kamu akan puas menangis." Penjelasan Conan.

Ai tak menjawab namun lengannya memeluk Conan Erat,Seakan tak ingin lagi melepaskan pelukan yang begitu wajah Conan memerah seperti tomat karena eratnya pelukan Ai.


End file.
